A Father's Love
by Queen Risa
Summary: "The sincerest love that can be imagined is the love of a father. A person who gives you enough confidence to reach for the stars, and loves you to the moon and back." Father's Day drabble series. Angst but sweetness about some characters we didn't know.
1. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Since Father's Day is steadily approaching, here's a little drabble series on how some of are favorite characters are celebrating this holiday. Far warning, a lot of these will be angsty but in the end hopeful. Not all of the inner senshi's family situations were really discussed so these chapters will be based off of what the Manga gives me and my own creative mind. Each chapter will center on one person or family to be more specific. There will be a total of seven chapters. Here are the central families and themes I'll be focusing on: Hino Family (Forgiveness), Kino Family (Blossom), Tsukino Family (Love), Mizuno Family (Together), Chiba Family (Remember), Aino Family (Smile), and the Moon Family (Father). And yes in that order (though it's subject to change, who knows?) Last chapter will be posted on Father's Day itself.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy and for the starter, here is the Hino Family….**

 **(P.S. I don't know if Japan has Father's Day, this is just a cute little series that I liked)**

* * *

 ** _"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."_**

 ** _\- Bryant H. McGill_**

 **Forgiveness**

"Rei? Rei?"

The old man slid the screen door open to reveal the dark-haired priestess kneeling at the shrine fire, concentrating. With a deep sigh, he shuffled to her form and placed his hand on her tense shoulder. "Rei?"

Her violet eyes revealed themselves as she wore a somber expression. She knew from the light coming from outside that it was time. She shifted and rose to her feet, facing the elder. "I guess we should get started Grandpa."

* * *

"Well?" He presented the bowl so that the teen could see what was in it, "What do you think of my homemade rice mix? Looks good to me!"

She laughed heartily at his excitement over the white paste, "It looks great Grandpa! I'll be having seconds, I'm sure."

Rei Hino sprinkled a dash of salt into the sizzling pan on the stove, seasoning the grilled fish she was making. With exact hands and swiftness that she learned from Makoto's cooking lessons, Rei was able to cut the lemon into slices quickly before letting her fish burn. Grilled fish was her favorite dish to eat and cook, so she took on the task to make it every year for their little dinner at home for the special holiday.

Unfortunately, grilled fish was someone else's favorite dish as well so she had to prepare two plates of it, even though she ended up eating both servings every other year.

"Grandpa?"

The wrinkled man looked up from his stirring to see his granddaughter's stern look, "What is it Rei?"

"Do you think he'll actually come this year?"

The small smile that lit his features before deepened into a frown at the question. When Rei was younger, he would lie to her, convince her that their guest would come. That he was running late.

And after, when it was clear he wasn't going to arrive, the old man would make up a whirl-wind story of an incident such as traffic or the classic "something came up and he became busy Rei-chan." The small girl would believe her trusting grandfather and move on with a small smile.

But now the sixteen-year-old girl in front of him knew better. She didn't believe him anymore.

"I don't know Rei," he answered quietly, "I don't know honestly."

"It would be shocking if he does," she added, not looking up from her cooking task, "I mean the last time he came, I was in elementary school."

"I know…"

She chopped up the lemons more vigorously, "He acts like we don't exist.."

"That's not true."

"Can't even show up to a day that's all about him, can't show up to a meal that is prepared just for him, can't visit his own damn family-" A whimper of pain exploded out of her mouth as she missed a lemon slice with the knife.

"Rei! You're bleeding!" He gently grabbed her wrist from her grasp to examine the cut that was made. Blood red started to color her pointer finger, staining her slightly tan skin. The priest made quick work with the wound and lead the girl to the sink to clean it. After bandaging the cut with a small cloth, he looked up to see small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Rei, don't cry…."

"I hate him, I hate him so much….," she repeated quietly, closing her eyes in defeat as the beads rolled down her cheeks even though she desperately willed them to stay. "I don't know why you keep inviting him to this dinner we have every year, he won't show up. And even if he does, he'll probably have a motive for coming like good publicity or maybe a favor. Something like that."

"Please understand Rei he does care-"

"That's a lie and you know it Grandpa, he could make it if he wanted to but he doesn't." Two more tears were released and Rei kept her eyes downcast, scolding herself for crying over someone who would never cry over her. ' _Why expect anything else from him?'_

He sighed, knowing he was losing the battle badly, "You don't know that."

"I know, I know," she replied with a hitch in her breath. "I know that he doesn't e-even deserve this day. It doesn't apply to him. He was never a father to me so he doesn't get to celebrate it. I'm glad he doesn't show u-up."

She looked up into her grandfather's drooped eyes, vision blurry from the pool of more tears that were threatening to drop down. "I'm sorry Grandpa, I ruined your dinner."

The shrine priest attempted to grab her arm but it slipped from his grasp as she quickly walked to the screen door in silence. He knew better and decided that a moment to herself would be best. _'If only she knew…..'_

* * *

Happy.

That's what you would describe the family of three in the picture. All had smiles on their faces, the perfect front for a stunning, wealthy family of three.

But not all the smiles were the same.

One was truly happy and vibrant, young and fresh. It was painted on the small girl with rich black hair and vibrant purple eyes who was in the arms of an older beautiful woman who had the same general features as the child wrapped in her arms.

Her smile was genuine as well but you could see the pain and exhaust in her eyes. The smile did not make it all the way to her eyes unfortunately. You could see the black-haired woman was tired and not all that well but her smile was of happiness, genuine happiness towards the camera as she embraced the girl tightly.

The third smile was probably the most obvious. It was one that showed the wearer was uncomfortable, annoyed, a half smile. It was so blatantly obvious that the man in the picture had much better things to do than sit and take a picture with his family.

Rei would have preferred if he wasn't in the picture anyway. She traced her and her mother's face with her unharmed pointer finger, the cool glass of the picture frame separating her. This was just after one of her mother's hospital visits, when she had finally came home and so asked that her whole family take a picture together, as one.

The man, her father, was more than reluctant to heed to the request. So this picture was the result. If you just skimmed it over, it was normal. But examining it, you could see all the ugly cracks and tears that broke the family of three.

Her mother died when she was just barely six, the limited amount of memories she had were getting more and more scare as time passed. Only pictures provided her with a insight on the beautiful woman that had given her life, but nothing could come close to actually having her, here and alive.

She was grateful that all her physical features had come from _her_ and not her father, if you were to call an absent man from her life that.

Rei gingerly placed the picture frame next to her on the bench, gazing to look over at the slowly setting orange and pink sun. The strips of the sunset faded in and out, a magnitude of colors being cast over the once blue sky, the breeze gentle but still humid as it should be in the dead of June.

As a gust of wind swirled through the air, the wooden chimes clacking together, the ebony haired priestess let her eyes drift close as her hair was gently pushed over her shoulder. It was a beautiful day, just as the forecast had predicated days ago.

Perfect weather for a day of celebration for many around the country and globe. But here she was, treating it as if for a funeral.

A few creaks echoed and Rei sensed more weight settle on the old rickety bench.

"Grandpa pleas-"

"Do you remember that time you were sick with the flu," he cut her off, his interruption startling her to look at him. "You were about five or so."

Going along with the charade, the fire guardian remiscend about her illness in the younger years. "Kind of, I was usually passed out most of the time so I don't remember much."

"Well, I remember your mother being so concerned and hovering over you even though she wasn't doing so well either," he whispered, looking off into the horizon. "You were throwing up, burning up, passing up, all the ups…"

She felt a story creeping up and knew that she was tired enough and didn't feel for a childhood tale. "What does this-"

"But one afternoon," as he continued on blindly, Rei resolved and listened, "your mother had to run to the store and leave you alone because she sent the maids home. Somehow, you were able to get out of your bed and walk down the stairs to the kitchen, maybe thirsty for some water. Your father had come back from a council meeting of some kind but was just dropping by to pick up papers…."

* * *

 _A large glass shatter vibrated through the silent manor. The blonde-haired man softly set down his flashy suitcase and glanced at the oreintal clock hung on the wall nervously. He still had fifteen more minutes until he had to leave for the next session of talks with the council._

 _"Risa? Was that you?"_

 _There was no answer but he faintly heard strangled breathing echo in the halls, down to the kitchen. His heart raced, remembering how before he left in the morning, his wife had said something about being faint but he had only half heard and put it in the back of his mind._

 _Steady and calm, the man came to the kitchen to instead discover a small stream of blood swirling on the white tiled floor, along with his pale five-year-old daughter sprawled next to the stain, glass shards sparkling in her dark hair._

* * *

"...doctors said that he came running into the ER like a madman. Had to calm him down from the shaking but he never spoke a word, just wide eyed and nodded when they said something. It wasn't until your mother came that he moved from the chair. The doctors fixed you right up, just dehydrated from all the fluids you lost. But they praised your father for getting you there so soon. It could have been worse damage…."

* * *

 _"Takashi where are you going?"_

 _"I'm already two hours late for an important meeting with the district council-"_

 _"Our daughter is in the hospital right now," she chided with an incredulous expression, "A board meeting can take the backseat."_

 _"She's fine now. You stay with her and call for the car when the doctors are done." As the politician grasped the handle of his briefcase, there was a very obvious shake in his hand._

 _His wife caught his fingers with her long pale ones and she presented concerned purple hues. "You're trembling."_

 _A spark of fear entered and quickly left his eyes, face becoming stern and cold once more. "I'm fine."_

 _"No you're not Takashi," she gingerly spoke, realizing, "It's okay to have been scared, I was too. If you had not-"_

 _"I said I am fine!"_

 _Staff and doctors turned as the slap bounced off the walls of the medical center. Risa recoiled back, holding her offending red marked hand with a stricken look, tears pooling in the corners of her violet eyes._

 _"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't-," he stuttered, reaching out his hand but then let it fall back, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the briefcase handle. "Just go home when she's discharged."_

 _He walked away quickly, never dare looking back as the automatic doors parted for his exit._

 _"Rei needs both of her parents Takashi! It's okay to show emotion towards your own daughter!"_

 _Her last words ringed in his ears but he shakily continued on to the awaiting black town car, the image of his daughter in a pool of glass and blood replaying in his mind's eye, along now with the look of fear that was held in his wife's eyes a few seconds ago._

* * *

The light breeze swayed her ebony hair slightly but Rei felt it rock her whole body as it sat on the bench. "How do you know all of this? You and mothe-"

"We still found ways to talk to each other," the old man spoke, never breaking his gaze from the purple and red streaks of sky. "Your father just didn't know about it."

A teardrop fell, pelting the long red skirt that she wore.

A few months after she recovered from the flu, her mother had fallen ill once more. Maids and nannies would bring the dark-haired girl to visit her sickly mother at the hospital. Doctors said that during the short visits, it was the only part of the day that the woman cracked a weak smile as she watched her daughter color and show her crayon filled pictures of just the two of them; mother and daughter happy and healthy.

Those drawings were soon hung up in her childhood bedroom when the staff dropped them off days after the funeral.

Her father never visited once, the only trace of the man being the elegant and vibrant bouquets that covered the sterile hospital room. They all wilted away and died along with her mother.

They disappeared along with their sender.

During the short time she stayed after her mother's death, a young Rei would wander the estate lonely and desperate for anyone to interact with her, the man named father always rejecting her out of his office, never so much as a glance to her. She had cried for weeks, realizing then that she had lost her best friend as well as her mother. But she mostly cried for the death of her family, her mother having been the heart of them all.

In the deepest depth of her soul, that little girl was still active and crying for her father to look at her, to hold her, to _care_ for her. And sometimes that girl slipped out into the real world. She despised when that part of her showed through, when tears would cascade for no reason, just out of frustration. She wasn't a child anymore, going through events that many would never think of, saving the world, the universe for the last few years. She didn't need him.

She never did.

"I'll never care for him."

"I know," the shrine priest responded as he went on with squinting at the sun. "But, forgiveness is never out of reach."

She turned to him, salty droplets wetting her cheeks as her voice went in venom, "Forgiveness? He doesn't even deserve to get an invitation or an acknowledgment at all."

"Rei," finally, her grandfather's eyes appeared in front of her, "I invite him every year because I know all he has besides his work is you. He grew up from a home where showing fear, _showing emotion_ , was death and punishment. That's why when he found your mother, when he discovered a family, he became frightened and drove you both away."

"Doesn't excuse him."

"I know it doesn't but it's his reality he can never change," he answered with the look that she always hated. The look of wisdom and pleading. "But you can change your reality. Forgiveness is not for others to deserve, it instead is for you, so that you may have peace."

The priestess sharply turned back to the sun as it cast its light over them, shadows dancing along the lawn of the shrine. "No."

"Rei-"

"It's Father's Day," she cut off, sniffling back her tears, "It's for the males who have stuck by you, taught you everything that you have learned, made you who you are as a person." She met his confused eyes with her violet ones. "As from what I can tell, you're the only one I see who fits the criteria Grandpa."

Her watery smile made the elderly man crack one too, wrinkles and lines forming along his face. Deep down, he had always feared that his granddaughter would let hatred grow in her heart, let it consume her being towards her father and never learn the love and care that you obtain from family. But the smile, the same one his own late-daughter had once wore, was proof enough that he had not failed.

His war-torn hand covered hers. "I will finish the rest of the meal inside."

The man stood up slowly and hobbled back inside, shutting the screen door softly behind him, leaving Rei to pick at the cloth wrapped around her cut finger. She gazed up once more to examine the warm streaks of vibrant color, ones that you could only see in the beauty of June and in the season of blazing Summer.

She smiled once more, using the pad of her thumb to wipe at the tears she had shed previous. From stories past, the black-haired teen knew of the strong, kind, and generous woman that had given birth to her. The warrior attempted, with the few memories she held, to make her mother proud of what she did.

 _"Try to reason about love and you will lose your reason_."

A Japanese proverb that was carved into stone were her late-mother laid, many had said it had been her favorite.

It was one that now, in the present, she used many of times such as with her friends, how love bonded them together to find each other again, or with her Grandfather, the one that took her in willingly and taught her everything she needed, to become who she is.

It was that quote that gave her strength to rise, the picture frame in hand, and come to the screen door before the roar of a car engine disrupted the tranquility of the shrine grounds. Rei came upon an eerily familiar black town car with knots forming in her stomach as it rode its way to the front steps.

' _There was no way. Maybe it's his supervisor or or...'_

The driver stopped and the backseat door swung open, a shiny dress shoe stepping out and a mop of blonde popped out as well, the tailored suit seeming bizarre in the heat of a especially hot season. She lost breath and had to remind herself to breath and think calmly before doing any actions that would most likely have consequences.

Brim-wired glasses sat on a straight nose that resembled hers identically and brown eyes met hers even from such a distance.

His steps seemed hesitant but still the air of confidence that came naturally only from a straight nose politician was still front and center, as always.

Her heart hammered and long fingers clenched up into fists. Never, even a dream, would she think that he would actually show up. Maybe his secretary or assistant, but never him himself.

" _Forgiveness is not for others to deserve, it instead is for you, so that you may have peace."_

As the man came closer, she felt her hands unclench, and her shoulders drop, relaxing.

Even with the sun disappearing, small beams of sunlight still poked through beyond the horizon, almost like shreds of hope were appearing. There were small and distant but still, so present.

* * *

 **Well here's the first drabbleish! I know it's rough but I wanted to experiment with other characters! I know in the Manga (which is what this is based off of) it's pretty clear that Rei hates her dad horribly but I wanted to add a sense of human emotion and we all know Rei as the strong, independent woman who's insanely loyal but I can see that she still very much values family, obvious with her grandfather. Even though she hates her father, she deep down still cares for him in a way. I imagined that Takashi (her father) had a bad childhood with an alcoholic father and maybe a mother who died in labor. He distances himself from his family because that's all he has known. I tried to add some family dynamic and struggles because not everyone is a happy family. I hope you liked my version, I just wanted Rei to have some emotion and break down for one second. She still is a badass who doesn't need a man in her life and can be strong. Hopefully you guys saw that in my writing lol**

 **Hopefully I got you guys feeling something and I'll come back with the next one! Review and tell me what you thought of this one!**


	2. Blossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Well here we are and now it's Mako's storyline! I know I bit more with her and this may be even more depressing than Rei's but I equaled it out with the end. This took longer cuz well, I don't write Makoto often so I'm sorry if I didn't really throw that much character into it cuz well, I'm still practicing after all! So give me some creative space and just let my mind splatter some ideas since, like I've said, these are characters we really haven't heard from so I experimented and maybe it paid off? Well you can be the judge of that! Review and tell me what you thought! I always love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Also HUGE shoutout to all the reviews such as CassieRaven and Tina Century for your words and thoughts! And thank you to the three guests as well for their opinions because my god do I depend on your guy's reviews!**

* * *

" _ **...And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom."**_

 _ **\- Anais Nin**_

 **Blossom**

She carefully cut the stems off the flowers, shortening them to a more desired length. Lining them up to appear more neat, Makoto slipped them into the clear cylinder vase she had bought on one of her recent shopping trips.

Vibrant, alive roses they were, and her most favorite.

Makoto softly brushed her fingers against the velvet pink petals, marveling at the smoothness of each one.

" _You see Makoto. Roses, they're the most beautiful flower in my expert opinion."_

She precisely snipped off a piece of red ribbon.

" _Why are they the most beautiful Daddy?"_

Curling her finger to push through the end, she pulled the two loops to create the perfect red bow on the glass vase.

" _They're beautiful Makoto because of what they represent."_

With a black marker, Makoto softly wrote down a message in the snow white card.

" _What do they mean?"_

She gently closed the card.

" _They can mean many things but I think the meanings that are the most important to know are that they mean promise and hope…."_

A teardrop hit the granite countertop.

" _..and then the thorns it has symbolizes protection but loss. The rose is a beautiful creature with its gentle petals of warm colors but with its thorns, many misjudge it and think dangerous of it."_

She quickly swiped at the next falling tear.

" _It's like you Makoto. You're a beautiful girl with so much love and happiness but sometimes people will go based off of your thorns."_

" _What am I supposed to do then Daddy?"_

" _You embrace your thorns and protect yourself as well as others you care for."_

"I will," the teen whispered to an empty apartment, a quiet promise said to silence.

" _Oh you two. Hana-san, stop teaching our daughter all about plants and let's eat some of my homemade cake that took me hours to make?"_

 _The man took note of his wife's whining tone and laughed. "We can't miss your cake sweetie, even if we tried. Come on Makoto."_

The lingering conversation replayed in her head a few times more, stroking the petals all the while with glossy eyes.

Nearly seven years later and these special kinds of days still tore mercilessly at her withered heart. So many years that she endured without her father's insightful wisdom or her mother's infectious joy and laughter, certain aspects she never truly savored when she was barely the age of ten.

Perhaps, _it is_ the little things you miss, the ones you never notice until they no longer are there. A simple flower even brought on such emotion due to past events. Even visits to the graves were becoming unbearable because of the magical floral pieces that seemed to always appear and curl and encircle the engraved stones of her parents.

Time dwindling, the tall brunette grasped the glass vase in hand, slipping the card between two stems of the ravishing bouquet of flowers, and with a glance thrown to the nearby mirror where she inspected her soft pink A-line dress, she headed out the apartment door. After all, it was a special day and there was a special person to visit on such a day.

* * *

"Makoto," the small elderly man behind the counter greeted with a wrinkly wide smile, "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you on a stunning day like this?"

As she fully stepped into the shop, the blast of cool AC refreshed her from the grueling summer heat and the intoxicatingly but familiar smell of fresh flowers assaulted her senses beautifully.

She could still visualize and reminisce of the times her younger, jubilant self would run around the floral shop stuffing her face with the addicting scents of primrose, lavender lilacs, blushing roses, and sweet honeysuckle while deep chuckles would echo. The excitement that would fill her round eyes when her father would let her pick out a batch of his shop's flowers to take home to her mother, the careful selection that always followed, inspecting and determining the best chosen flower type that would be worthy of the woman that gave birth to her.

Such fond memories in a little bare space full of colorful foliage.

"Hi Mr. Hachi," Makoto finally greeted back as she strode over with the rose-filled vase to the glass counter at the back. "And don't you know it's Father's Day?"

His gray brows knitted in an adorable confused look with his deep wrinkles, "Well I know it's Father's Day but why does that-"

"Because I'm honoring you for that very reason." With the end of that statement, the senshi of thunder gingerly set down the bouquet of utter beauty on the clean surface in front of the elderly man's sparkling eyes. "I need to honor those who I see as father figures, that's you."

"Makoto-san," he whispered with his lips trembling and eyes glossy with unspilled tears. "Thank you." Mr. Hachi looked up to the tall girl and a smile spilt at the corners of his mouth as his eyes shut at the action.

"I-I chose the roses b-because they mean so much," the girl's voice was hitched as she spoke, "Like promise and hope but the thorns-"

"-represent the protectiveness and loss," Mr. Hachi finished with a sad smile, "I remember your father's wisdom more than my own sometimes."

"So do I," she responded looking at the frail man with a fondness and pride.

After her parents death, the close friend of her father selfishly took on owning the abandoned flower shop that many in the city visited frequently. He took in a small orphaned girl, letting her become apart of his son's own family until she grew into her own independency and assisted in living on her own, making something out of herself at such a young age of 13.

 _His_ signature adorned such emancipation papers, leases, school papers, transfer scripts, banknotes, anything that she needed a guardian sign-off was his name. An elderly, sweet man who was fighting a bad knee, took a mere orphan with long limbs and a tendency to become defensive, under his broken wing and made her who she was when she had lost all sense of self after that fateful plane crash.

He gave her what every child in her situation craved and was deprived of: a family and the blessing of a smile. And she did, she smiled and laughed and grew warm within the Hachi household. They were ones who had drilled into her hard armor and gazed past the tall intimidating statue of a lost girl and instead saw the girl who just wanted to protect and care.

"What," Makoto questioned with a hint of confusion and concern when she spotted those twinkling blue eyes staring at her in complete pride and awe.

His mouth opened and closed, finding the right words and memories. "It's just - I remember the day when I came in and I saw your father and it was right after you were born..," he paused as laugh lines appeared all around his mouth, a wide reminiscent smile coming forth into view, "He was grinning like a mad man and saying how beautiful his little girl was and how he knew, just by looking at you, that you would blossom into a strong young girl, a beautiful rose he would say."

Makoto smirked, amused at the reminder that her father used to always use flowers in every analogy he concocted, spilling on and on about how her mother's braided hair would twist and turn like stems and had flecks of deep red in resemblance to Stargazer Lilies. In turn, her mother would comment how the floral-obsessed man had dark hair so rough and coarse that it was no wonder why it stood up like a porcupine's hide.

"He always brought it back to flowers," she chided playfully.

"Well he was right." Her wide eyes flew to Mr. Hachi's kind ones, "You became more than he could ever hope for in a daughter Makoto-san. Sure you've had your bumps with some people but, you blossomed through your thorns. You no longer are a mere rose though, he would be so proud."

The tears pricked again in the corners but she grinned through it. "Thank you Mr. Hachi," the clock behind the small man caught her emerald hue, "Oh I should get going. Your son has probably planned a whole celebration for you with the family."

She took a glance once more to her loud surroundings - ones that she still knew like the back of her hand such as the little cove you can hide in that was located in the back or the loose floorboard near the main window display where some abandoned rotting candies ought to be from her younger years. Her childhood still stood strong and remained in this small but meaningful space. "I'll see you Mr. Hachi."

"Wait Makoto!"

The brunette guardian whirled around to face him again, her ponytail swishing. "Yes?"

"Would you- would you like to join us," he asked with a hopeful face, "Both of my grandchildren will be there as well as Akio and you would provide no intrusion I swear."

The thunder senshi deliberated the invite but her heart beat her into submission. It would be heartbreaking to spend the rest of the day moping around her apartment while the other girls were celebrating the day, one that she too could celebrate in some form. So she smiled and unclenched her tight fingers that were damp with sweat and nerves. "I would love too."

* * *

" _Now don't get too excited-"_

" _You bought me a present Daddy!"_

" _It's a modest gift and something that I knew you would love." The man was just barely able to contain his wide grin as he shook the small box in front of the small girl and placed it delicately in the palms of her tiny hands. "Go ahead."_

 _The eight-year-old had to restrain herself from tearing it open. "They're so beautiful!"_

" _I knew that you would love them! Go to Mommy and let her put them on you."_

 _The child ran to the kitchen, pulling the flowered apron and pleading her mother to do the task. The brown-haired father stood up from his kneeling position and strode over to the steaming kitchen where he found his ponytailed daughter attempting to stay still while his exhausted but smiling wife placed them in._

 _Finally, Makoto twirled around, her skirt fanning around her taller body and the most joyful and wide smile a lit on her chubby features as she proudly presented to her father the new set of shiny rose earrings that adorned her small earlobes, ones that were twinkling as the sunlight caught them and the rosebuds in full blossom on her ears. Slews of 'thank you' and 'I swear to not beat up the annoying neighbor's kid again' followed along with the long held promise that she would forever keep the jewelry pieces close to her heart forever._

* * *

 **Short? Sappy? Well sue me guys! I tried to experiment with the other senshi so bring mercy on me. Please review and tell me your thoughts and stay tuned cuz guess who's next?: the tsukinos!**


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Okay, obviously this is the chapter I'm the most educated on since we actually see Usagi's family numerous times throughout all versions of Sailor Moon. And this will probably be the most innocent chapter, angst wise so hopefully this uplifting and cute chapter will help with the depressing ones you guys received before. This chapter is the most unique since it's told from the father's perspective, Kenji Tsukino. Well enjoy some Tsukino family goodness! Tell me what you thought at the end!**

* * *

" _ **I do love nothing in the world so much as you."**_

 _ **\- William Shakespeare**_

 **Love**

" _Kenji…..Kenji…."_

"Five more minutes….."

" _Kenji….wake up sweetie….."_

The man growled in his sleep, upset that his wonderful dream of chasing a screaming Mamoru Chiba with a car was being interrupted by some unknown voice. Subconsciously, he knew it was the weekend so he could sleep in if he wanted to but apparently someone else didn't think so.

" _Kenji….Kenji….."_

"DAD!" The unsion scream made the father jump and eyes fly open to reveal that he was wrapped in his bed sheets with the entire household standing over him, huge smiles plastered on all four faces.

"Wha-huh, w-why are y-you guys-"

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

And soon Kenji Tsukino was covered in streamers and confetti as each family member popped a party popper, one after another. His heavy eyelids could barely concentrate on them, sleep beckoning him to come back to its wonderland. "Huhh-ghhh-guys I-"

"Happy Father's Day Uncle Kenji!" The pink-haired child threw her arms around the dark-haired man, engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Thank you Chibiusa," he groggily uttered, patting her back.

"Come on Dad! Get out of bed, we have so many things planned for your big appreciation day!"

His daughter's usually cheery voice that he so loved was like nails on a chalkboard to his ears in the early morning. "Usagi, please lower your voice a little. I'm still so sleepy sweetie."

"Sorry Dad," Usagi whispered, shameful and shy.

His young niece retracted and sat firmly on the bedside smiling like crazy. "Are you ready for a fun-filled day Uncle Kenji?"

Leaning forward, the father felt the kinks and knots coil and burst in his back. "Oh yea," he groaned in pain as he began the hesitant departure from his cool, comforting cocoon that the the bed created for him, "Born ready Chibiusa."

* * *

Kenji saw stars and felt the drool pool on his bottom lip.

"Now honey," Ikuko addressed, carefully positioning the steaming plate of savory breakfast foods in front of her gaping husband, "This is just for today so don't get used to this overflow of grease and butter okay?"

Any words that were spoken after he picked up his utensils were deaf to his ears while his other senses were suffocated with the deliciancy that was his wife's homemade hot cakes, sizzling over easy eggs, and crispy bacon.

Kenji could already feel his arteries being clogged by just looking at the meal and couldn't have been happier at the sensation, especially since Ikuko was currently on that ridiculous health kick of hers, making the whole family suffer in the process.

Afterall, it was a tradition of theirs on Father's Day to all bask in a fruitful breakfast that could stuff them full, while on Mother's Day the purple-haired woman had the pleasure of overseeing a very hilarious event of her family trying to come up with a breakfast that would be fit for her. (floor, eggs, slabs of bacon, and syrup would sprinkle the whole kitchen after that morning and they would all laugh as they cleaned it up together)

Kenji was just sucking off the maple syrup from his fingers, settling in the wonderful filling sensation that the food gave him. Looking up from his plate, he saw Usagi was doing the same across the table from him, thoroughly enjoying the sugary sauce.

Taking in both her and his empty plate, the graying father was amused at the notion that maybe his daughter's obsession with food could have possibly came from his side of the gene pool. Feeling his chest tighten when her blues found his eyes, he swiftly looked away.

Shingo was still chewing away at his sausage links and slices of ham, all while stabbing his thumbs on the game console he was playing a rigorous game on. Chibiusa sat the most polite as well elegantly, taking small bites into her toast that was topped with eggs and bacon.

Ikuko came seconds later to the full table with her own plate. The family laughed together at jokes or the banter all three kids had as they took shots at each other, although most insults were fired at Usagi, even she had enough wit that morning to defend herself from her younger torturers. Then it was Ikuko breaking up their overlapping arguments with a strong motherly voice that made all three silent and frightened.

Kenji struggled to keep his chuckle down at such a sight they made together. It seemed as if they were dysfunctional, loud, unloving with their battles of words but those fights were just what made them so close knit and loving.

"Present time!," Chibiusa had called out of nowhere when Ikuko had cleared the table. The father of two nearly tipped over in his chair as she excitedly slammed down a wrapped up box in front of him. She stood on the chair with stars shining in her eyes, waiting with bated breath for his reaction.

"Geez calm down pipsqueak," Usagi darkly muttered as she scraped her fork across her plate before Ikuko hastily took it away from her.

The pink-haired child turned to her older 'sibling' and stuck a small pink tongue out in defiance before brightening back up at her father figure. "I hope you like it Uncle Kenji! Aunt Ikuko picked it out with me!"

Finally ending the girl's torture, Kenji peeled away the hot pink wrapping paper and came upon a shining new watch encased in a brown leather box.

"It's beautiful Chibiusa," he complimented, grinning widely at his niece who had become almost like a daughter to him, "Very thoughtful. Thank you."

"No problem Uncle Kenji," the young girl chirped. "Maybe for Usagi's birthday that's coming up, we can get her a watch too so she's not late to everything anymore."

"Why you little-"

"Shingo you're next," Ikuko interrupted, sending daggers toward her slouched daughter.

The only son proudly presented his father a glistening silver pen that had 'Best Father Ever' boldly engraved on it. It may seem to many a very bland and superficial gift that most give to their fathers but to Kenji it meant so much more. It meant his boy had been listening to his frustrated ramblings while in his office over his 'stupid flimsy pens always breaking.'

"It's for all those broken pens," the young blonde haired boy explained with a slight grin, "I figured you needed a better one."

"Thank you Shingo," Kenji spoke, hugging the boy tightly, then moving on to receive the strong bear hug that Chibiusa so freely gave him.

"Thanks for everything Uncle Kenji," the girl joyfully exclaimed. "I feel like you're more than an uncle to me. Like maybe a grandpa or somethin-OUCH! You kicked me baka!"

Ikuko, Shingo, and Kenji gave the girls weird looks as Usagi sent glares at a fuming Chibiusa. "Now, now Chibiusa. Don't call Dad old," the blonde ground out through clenched teeth, her eyes seeming to say something that only Chibiusa could read.

"I wasn't calling him old!"

"It sure sounded like it spore!"

"Usagi," his wife curtly addressed the bun-haired daughter of theirs, "It's your turn."

The blonde looked up with wide eyes and fumbled to grab the thin rectangle shaped present she had sloppily wrapped herself. He noticed how she retracted her hands quickly back and felt his heart ache.

Everything had been running smoothly the last few days since the argument that father daughter had weeks ago so he never said anything or thought about it much but, maybe there was still hurt underneath his only daughter's bubbly exterior.

Vaguely he remembered ripping the paper off but his mind all but remembers the image that greeted him once it was clearly displayed in his hands.

The feel of moisture built up in the back of his dark eyes as he examined the simple photograph.

Usagi was just barely seven with her short blonde curls fashioned into that iconic bunned look, grinning adorably at the camera, no doubt Ikuko behind it, while having her small chubby arms wrapped around her father's neck. A younger version of himself smiled similarly into the camera as he secured Usagi around his shoulders. It was taken at the zoo during one of Tokyo's famous heat waves.

Sweat gleamed off his forehead in the picture and it was obvious that the father was in a bit of pain and torture while under the grueling heat but the smile was genuine nevertheless.

A finger traced over the polished wood frame that it was presented in and his heart ached at the memories of the past. Of a past where his little girl only loved him, needed no one else but her family.

He mourned of a past when he didn't need to share his daughter's love.

* * *

" _Why can't you accept it?!"_

" _What kind of father in his right mind would accept this Usagi?"_

" _A father who could see that his daughter is obviously happy and safe!"_

" _Usagi I know this situation and I know that you'll get hurt in the end-"_

" _Dad I can take care of myself and I know I won't get hurt because we lo-"_

" _Enough! We're dropping it Usagi, we're dropping this conversation now!"_

" _Why can't you accept it?! Just please tell me!"_

" _I don't like him! He's twenty-"_

" _Nineteen Dad!"_

" _He's a college student dating a sixteen-year-old high school girl! Do you think I'm stupid to not know what that means!"_

" _He's not like all the other guys Dad! You've met him twice and barely spoke two words to him each time!"_

" _Usagi-"_

" _Why can't you-you just accept that I love him? That he loves me…"_

" _Please don't cry Usa-"_

" _It doesn't m-matter. He's going to be around for a long, long time Dad so just get use to it."_

 _His daughter stomped out but paused at the door, croaking out two final words._

" _Or don't."_

* * *

Weeks following the argument, Usagi had brought her dark-haired boyfriend to the house numerous times for visits, Ikuko always insisting on getting to know him better.

Each time, he never spoke to the boy besides a gruff acknowledgment and a curt nod. But that didn't stop him from listening to the answers that the nineteen-year-old would give to his wife's persistent and exciting questions.

Each time, he found himself learning more and more about him, how he was attending the prestigious University of Keio, studying medicine. How he was orphaned, how he had known no kind of family, no kind of love, until Usagi.

Each time, Kenji would be surprised to see how polite, well-mannered, and kind his daughter's boyfriend was.

Each time, he saw the connection and admiration that the boy had for his daughter, how it practically radiated off of him in waves how much he cared for Usagi.

Each time, he would find himself finding less and less things to hate about Mamoru Chiba.

What really cracked him right in the middle wasn't anything to do with Mamoru himself but his daughter who would be sitting next to him at family dinners, smiling ear to ear. It was an infamous Usagi Tsukino smile but there was a certain happiness and joy to it that made it much different from the others he had seen her wear before.

It was a smile that broke him in two because it was a smile that would only be worn when _he_ was in the same room.

Kenji wanted nothing but happiness and love for his bubbly, amazing daughter, but never did he think that he would lose her so early, always having the idea that he had until her 20s - with wishful thinking her 30s - until he had to deal with losing her to someone else.

But it was happening now, love had chosen it's next target and it had hit his little girl before he was ready. He couldn't blame anyone, Usagi was truly someone special that attracted many just because of her smile and personality but still, he had hoped that he could fend off potential suitors long enough until he was in fact ready later on.

But he had to be ready now, because these last few moments he had with her, she needed to know that he could only give her unconditional love and he could expand that love, with time, to someone that _she_ loved.

As his wife, son, and niece got ready to leave for their annual dinner that they always did on this day, Kenji saw from across the darkening living room the deep frown Usagi wore as she stared at her lit phone screen, shakily writing something to someone.

Walking over to her, the father felt his heart ache as she flipped her phone over, hiding whatever it was from his eyes. Even with her quickness, he still saw the contact name that was adorned with little heart emojis.

"Usagi are you okay?"

She nodded curtly and quickly, attempting a weak smile. "Yes of course."

No, she wasn't. She was concerned and worried about something, _someone._

"Well, we have to get going to the restaurant," Kenji lamely said, wishing that he could do something to help her, to ease the tension that still hung deftly in the air between them. A thought occurred to him in the back of his mind and before, he would have been ashamed at himself for thinking such a notion but now…

"Usagi?"

She looked away from strapping on her sandals, standing straight and displaying a confused look to her father. "Yea."

He closed his eyes in defeat and sighed. She needed to know that he could love another part of her life, that he could _grow_ to love it overtime. "Do you know if Mamoru is doing anything tonight?"

His crooked smile was met with a set of widened, shining eyes.

* * *

 **Onto the Mizuno Family!**


End file.
